<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fluff Jock!Band Geek Au by curiousscientistkae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432469">Fluff Jock!Band Geek Au</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae'>curiousscientistkae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Jock!Band Geek Au, Mindless Fluff, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Glimmer has broken her leg and isn't happy about it. Least she has her girlfriend with her</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fluff Jock!Band Geek Au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started to think of my Jock!Band Geek Au and akgjbaksga wrote some fluff. I have another one in my head but it isn't as fluffy. Idk when ill get that out I am just doing small side things as I wrap up chipped!adora au so enjoy just random one shots once in a while.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Glimmer hates this. All her life, she rarely ever gotten sick, rarely ever did anything to take her out of commission. Even as a kid when she would climb to the highest points in a tree and fall, by some damn miracle she never broke or sprained anything. Yet, here she is now. In her bed with her right leg, covered in a purple cast, propped up by pillows. She hopes that it will heal faster than what the doctors say. No way in hell does she want to sit out the whole season of marching band. Standing on the sidelines is no fun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>marching band that caused not only a broken ankle, but a nice bump on her head. One of the new colorguard members, someone so new Glimmer doesn’t recall their name, messed up their set. Got too close to her. Glimmer did her best to avoid them, becoming unsteady on her feet. However, the new member also had no control over their flag and after sending it up, it came crashing right onto the trumpet player’s head. This blow knocked her off her feet and she fell just right to end up in this position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least the director said she could rest for some time before going to the sideline. The games are not for another couple weeks. All she has to do is keep up with her music and not fall behind with it. After all, if she aspires to be the drum major one day, she needs to stay on top of things. Part of her thinks she should be with her band even if she is just sitting on the turf. But that would be just as boring as sitting here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, something breaks that boredom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door to her dorm opens and her roommate and girlfriend, Adora, steps in. The blonde’s hair is loose, no longer tied back behind her head, and is a mess from her helmet. She still is in her purple, number </span>
  <em>
    <span>85 </span>
  </em>
  <span>football uniform on. A wide, bright smile is on her face as she tosses her bag to the side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you feeling, Glim?” she asks, walking up into the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just as fine when you left me for practice,” Glimmer replies. “Bored, annoyed, head hurting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you need any more Advil for your head? Ice?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “No, I am good, don't worry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I am going to kiss it better then!” Adora draws close to her girlfriend. She bends down and gently places a peck right on the bump on her forehead. Glimmer winces slightly at the touch but relaxes right away. However, this does not last that long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without much of a warning, Glimmer places her hands square on Adora’s chest and shove her away. “God! You smell! Did Coach work you extra hard in this heat?!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora chuckles a little. “You can say that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well go shower. Don’t come near me again until you are clean!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awwww…” Adora pouts a little and tries to give Glimmer some puppy dog eyes. The trumpet player is not swayed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go be less smelly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Adora huffs before walking to get ready for her shower. Once she exits the room, Glimmer leans towards the side and grabs her laptop on the nightstand. She flips it open and begins to browse for something to do. Nothing much. If only some more shows would drop for her to watch. If she is going to be stuck in her room when not at class, it would be nice to have something interesting around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer finally settles on something totally random and only half pays attention until Adora returns. Finally smelling nice and not like a gym locker room, the blonde settles down on her girlfriend’s bed. Some droplets from her still wet hair land on Glimmer. She does her best to ignore the tickling feeling on her skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything good?” Adora asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah. And it’s not like there will be anything good on the campus’ cable. Why don’t you tell me about practice, since I couldn’t see it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora shifts into a more comfortable position on the bed, careful not to bounce the bed too much. “Like I said, not much. Did our drills and what not. Got tackled a good bit and I tackled others a good bit. We had a scrimmage.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Glimmer pauses her video and puts all eyes on the blonde. “Tell me about that. Did you get any touchdowns? Did your team win?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got one but no, my team lost. Was a good game, though. Everyone is trying really hard to make state this year. I really hope we make it to at least playoffs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer gives her a little nudge. “I believe in you. You always do so great. And even if you don’t make it this year, we still got a couple left to get there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Glim. Hey, it is supposed to be a little cooler tomorrow, so your cast won’t get smelly. Do you want to come to practice? I am sure Coach won’t mind and it’ll get you out of the dorm a little more. I’ll even treat you to lunch with some of my meal swipes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, so I’ll have a head injury, broken ankle, and food poisoning all in less than a week. But seriously, sure. You better just kick some butt if I am going to hobble all the way to the football field.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can always carry you, you know,” Adora says with a wide grin. She makes a point to flex a little. Glimmer holds back a blush and she gives her girlfriend a shove. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can just as easily </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>come, ya know.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer settles down on the edge of the turf, feeling the warmed up fake grass on her skin. She sticks out her injured leg, placing it carefully on the ground. Once in a comfortable position, the trumpet player begins to rifle through her bag before pulling out a folder. She flips it open, pulls out her music and some charts of her sets. Bets to least look over everything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every now and then, she looks up to watch Adora. It always takes her a moment to find the blonde on the field. In the sea of purple, she searches for Adora’s number. Once she finds it, Glimmer keeps her eyes on her. Once again, the team has been split up to play against each other. Thankfully, the team her girlfriend is on does not have a pinny on, making her easier to spot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer does not know much about football other than getting the ball to the endzone to get points. The only thing that makes the game interesting is watching her girlfriend throw the ball around and catch it. Even though she knows Adora is relatively padded up, the trumpet player can’t help but wince every time she is tackled to the ground. In true Adora fashion, however, the blonde springs right back to her feet after every hit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After watching some plays, Glimmer turns her attention back to the papers on her lap. With her left hand, she traces the notes with her fingers. While humming, she moves her right fingers into the positions they would with each note. She does her best to imagine where she would be on the field but it’s hard when you only remembered so much before being taken out of commission. What she can try to remember is her music and attempts are made to not look. Though, she can only get past a few bars before needing to take a peek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When tired of trying to not mess up notes, Glimmer takes a break and looks back at her girlfriend. She is just in time to see Adora jumping up to catch the football and easily landing back down on the ground. Without missing a beat, she begins to race acrossing the turf, weaving away from others trying to tackle her to the ground. Glimmer’s heart races as she watches her girlfriend draw closer and closer to the end zone. No one is able to stop Adora and she easily makes it past the line. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Glimmer wasn’t unable to stand without support, she would be jumping with joy right about now. Even if it is not a real game, Adora still was able to score a touchdown. Not an easy feat at all. A number of her teammates tackle-hug her, nearly taking her to the ground in joy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the practice goes by uneventfully. Glimmer is able to memorize about half a page of music before the football team begins to walk off the field. The trumpet player packs away her sheets and staggers to her feet, just in time for Adora to be at her side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You good?” the blonde asks. Once again, her hair is a mess from her helmet, which is tucked under her left armpit. She is covered in sweat and is a little out of breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, ‘Dora. Anyway, come here.” Glimmer carefully balances on her crutches before grabbing the fabric of Adora’s girlfriend. She pulls her girlfriend closer and locks life with her, not caring about how sweaty she is. Adora is shocked but does not protest this after a moment. Though, when they break apart, the blonde asks, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that for? You always tell me to shower first when I am like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For that touchdown. I love watching you score. But yes, shower please. Then you are getting my lunch like you promised.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora chuckles a little. “Alrighty.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>